Robin in Command
by kinematik
Summary: During the wars against Valm, Plegia, and the Fell Dragon, Robin has noticed many flaws in the small army Chrom has created. Taking initiative, Robin decides to help each Shepherd with their problems. Chrom disagrees with Robin and takes drastic measures to prevent Robin from succeeding. This results in a lot of shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1: Chrom's Tactics

**AN: This is my first atempt of a fanfic and a fanfic for Fire Emblem Awakening. I hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews, and constructive criticism are always welcomed!**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem or Fire Emblem Awakening. Nintendo owns them. So does Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Chrom's Tactics**

Robin sighed as he threw another failed tactic into the fire he recently built, the fire crackled and snapped while engulfing the paper in flames. It began to crumble into ashes and the edges of the sheet curled as the fire eats the sheet of paper away.

Placing his head in his hands, he pondered on tomorrow's battle. Robin spent the whole day trying to come up with at least some kind of battle strategy. But all he managed to construct is one big blank. He opened his flask and swallowed big enormous gulps out of it, wiping his mouth after finishing.

"Whew, I needed that." he mumbled wiping the sweat off his brow.

Footsteps approached him quietly and a voice spoke.

"Well master tactician, what's tomorrow's battle plan?" Oh gods… Robin's stomach twisted into three different knots when he heard that voice. Putting on a evidently fake smile, he slowly turned his head to face the prince of Ylisse.

"Heeey Chrom..." He greeted through gritted teeth. Chrom's eyes widened in fright and he began to back up slowly.

"Um, on second thought-oof!" He laid on the ground dazed from tripping over Robin's pile of tomes. Robin sprang up from the ground and helped Chrom up from the ground.

"Hey, you alright?"

"U-uh, yeah! It's just t-that you're smile. It's scaring me."

"Oh." Robin let his smile drop and stared at the ground embarrassed. Chrom sighed and crossed his arms. "So, I wonder what tomorrow's battle plan will be?" Robin paced around the dying fire twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Weelll… You see, I have a master plan for tomorrow!" He exclaimed fisting his hand in the air with triumph. Chrom leaned forward and put a hand on his chin, interested in what Robin has to reveal.

"Really? Do tell." Robin took a deep breath before blurting out,

"I'm letting you take command of tomorrow's battle! Since you're the prince of Ylisse, and the leader of the Shepherds, I think it'd be best if I allow you to experience what's it like to command your own units in battle." Chrom stepped back, bewildered and unfortunately fell again.

"Agh Robin, I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of duty," Chrom sat up pausing before continuing. "First off, I gave you the authority to command the Shepherds because-"

"Oh I think you'll do great! I'll give you a rundown on some basic tactics so that you have enough knowledge to help command your troops!" Chrom's eye twitched.

"But.."

"NO BUTS!" Robin pulled Chrom next to him and began unfolding pieces of paper with tactics scrawled all over them.

"So here are some basic tactics…" Robin began.

Chrom groaned.

* * *

"Captain Chrom! Where do you think I should- GAAUAUGGHHH! MY ARM!"

"U-uh, Sumia! Go to Lissa to get that arm checked out! Uh, Gregor, go help out Tharja... Ahh.. What should I do?"

Chrom's eyes darted around in panic watching his army fall into the merciless hands of Grimleal. Sumia apparently has received a dire wound to her arm and is clutching it with excruciating pain written all over her face, Anna is trying to bribe the Grimleal with all sorts of merchandise, from the largest sword to a poster with Chrom naked, Lissa is cornered by four ax men, while Vaike lays on the ground unable to move from a paralyzing curse casted by a gang of smirking Grimleal mages. The angry ax man's face is frozen in an eternal scream with an enraged expression The other Shepherds were all receiving similar blunders from their leader's misleading guidance. Robin on the other hand, is having a blissful time, conveniently blasting enemies with a Thoron tome, he smiled sheepishly at Chrom, ducked from the swing of a Grimleal swordsman, stabbed him with a blast of Thron, and gave Chrom a thumbs up

"Eyy, doing great Chrom!" He said weakly.

"Great?" Chrom shook his head exasperated. Robin cringed as Chrom barged his way through the fight towards him. Waving Falchion in the air, he began to scream at Robin, "First off, HALF OF OUR SOLDIERS ARE HALF FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE OF MY TACTICS, AND SECOND, HOW IS THIS EVEN GREAT?!" Robin pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. Chrom suddenly grabbed him by his Plegian coat, and shoved him up against a tree.

"Wh-CHROM! LET- URrrghhff… Let me GO!"

"Not until you explain yourself, O GREAT TACTICIAN!"

"Urgghf, FINE, BUT LET GO OF ME FIRST DAMMIT." Chrom loosened his grip on Robin, and that's when he gets punched in the face by Robin.

* * *

Chrom groans while he layas in bed in the infirmary with a welt the size of Robin's fist on his face.

"Well Chrom, not bad for a rookie tactician," Robin reviewed the battlelog nodding in approval. "At least half of our soldiers are either in a coma, broke a bone or two, nearly lost a limb, or are currently experiencing mental breakdowns, and that's thanks to you my friend! You've done great buddy!" he praised, giving Chrom a pat on the shoulder.

Chrom growled, "Mark my words Robin, one day, you'll get your ass kicked so hard that you'll be permanently sitting for the rest of your life." Robin bent down flicked his nose and smiled,

"Thanks for the warning, son of a bitch."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I know. Robin can't really sit if he has a broken ass. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll be updating this fanfic sometime soon guys... See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Proposals and Alcohol

**A/N: Heyo! I'm back guys! If you're wondering why I posted in less than a week, it's because I was on break. But, school is starting up again and I'm going to have less time to work on the fanfic.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, the first chapter was sort of a prologue. Just to make things more clear. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem or Fire Emblem Awakening. Nintendo owns them. So does Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Proposals and Alcohol**

Chrom sits in a cushioned chair, while resting his hands on the oaken desk, which was crafted carefully by Kellam. Papers were scattered all over the desk, slash marks were engraved due to times of frustration by the prince Ylisse. A small candle illuminated the tent, flooding the room with anemic light. Chrom sighs and buries his blue head into his hands.

There was rapping at the door and Chrom stirred.

"Go away," he muttered. The door suddenly exploded and Robin strutted in, slamming shut an Arcthunder tome. Chrom jumped up, drawing Falchion before discovering that it was his personal tactician who obliterated his door.

The dust settled and Robin approached Chrom with a bundle of papers in his hand. The white haired man smiled and sat down in front of him saying,

"Chrom, you have a very ugly door."

"What?! What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" Robin trailed off, forgetting what to say next as he looked around the tent in awe. Letting out an amused whistle, he said softly, "Dang Chrom, you've got a nice place." Chrom, on the other hand, who is clearly annoyed, slammed his fist on the desk and shouted,

"Why are you HERE?!" Robin's mind snapped back to the angry man with blue hair and sighed.

"Chrom, I've taken notice of all of our soldiers, and most of them aren't doing so hot." Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, your soldiers are very skilled in fighting. The problem is that they have their own problems. Take a look." Robin threw the bundle of papers onto the desk and Chrom stared at them.

"Exhibit A, Lissa." Chrom untied the string that bounded the papers and finds his sister's name on the top of the first sheet with notes scribbled below. "Now, I like your sister, in fact, I _love_ her. Now, don't get me wrong. She's a great healer, funny, and always knows how to brighten up your day. BUT, she's got some issues."

Chrom groaned and slammed his head on the desk. "First off," Robin continued, "She's been infamous for pulling pranks on her fellow Shepherds. She has hidden a frog in my cloak, twice, and she even booby trapped the men's bath tent which caused several of our men to be trapped in a hole in the ground, naked for six hours!" Chrom rubbed his temples, trying to endure the torture he is going through. Robin continued to rant. "This may be off topic but, she also wears this huge metal thing around her and it's a wonder how when she sits down at the table in the mess hall, the skirt doesn't flip the table over! I mean, what the hell is this?!"

Chrom looked up from the desk.

"So what you're saying is that you don't like how my sister dresses?" Robin stopped and looked at Chrom. "Maybe I shouldn't like what you're wearing!" Chrom snapped.

"Technically, we wear the same thing everyday so… It's not like we packed any extra clothes… Still though." Robin held up another sheet of paper. "We have Sully here, who's apparently a hothead…" he mumbled some inaudible things to himself. "Uh, so here's Virion, apparently he really knows how to hook up on girls, but, the expected reaction is on the flip side… That's a problem."

Chrom sighed and slammed his head on the desk again.

Robin looked up to find his friend moaning softly against the wooden desk. The tactician sighed, got up, stretched his arms, and walked over to a cabinet.

"Chrom, the reason why I've gathered this information is because I want to improve the Shepherds." He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and observed the amber liquid. "It's for the best, I assure you." He picked up an empty glass which is soon filled with alcohol. "Want a drink?" Robin asked. Chrom sighed.

"I really shouldn't but… Ok."

Robin poured Chrom a glass and handed it to him. "Thanks." he said, accepting the whiskey.

"No problem, what are tacticians for?" Chrom shot Robin a look of annoyance before taking a sip...

* * *

"No."

"Chrom, listen to me dammit," Robin said in a slurred tone. "I'm trying to help your pathetic little army. If you don't want help, then I guess I'll help them myself." Chrom suddenly impaled the desk with Falchion and rose from his seat.

"Enough!" Chrom glared at Robin. "There will be no helping with my Shepherds because you'll mold the army into an army you want! Second, you're starting to be a dick, Robin."

"I'm not a dick," Robin rose from his seat and flicked Chrom's nose, "I'm _the_ dick." Chrom jerked his head back and growled. "You're just being a pussy, Chrom." Chrom narrowed his eyes.

"What did you call me?" he hissed. Robin casually finished his fifth drink and looked at Chrom.

"I called you a pussy, yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" he challenged.

"THAT'S IT!" Chrom pulled his sword out of his desk and pointed it at Robin. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL, ROBIN!" he roared. Grinning like a madman, Robin pulled out his bronze sword.

"Nice!" he snickered, "I can practice my sword fighting! This is going to be great!"

* * *

The two men stood outside in the night with their swords drawn. The wind howled and the leaves shook. The moonlight reflected off of their blades as they both prepare to fight. Chrom lunged forward, slashing his sword at Robin who deflected the attack and swung at Chrom. The two swords clanged as they both met each other.

Chrom reared up, and charged at Robin, preparing to strike. He swung his sword down in a vertical motion which Robin parried. Robin then launched a counter attack, nicking Chrom's forearm.

"Fuck you Robin!" Chrom cursed.

"This is why I'm _the_ dick, Chrom!" Robin teased.

Chrom leaped into the air before performing his signature move. Rolling towards Robin at incredible speed, the tactician barely dodged the attack and tried to cut Chrom's hair but was swiftly denied by Falchion.

* * *

Somewhere in the camp, Frederick stood next to Sumia, who has her left arm in a sling.

"Well," Sumia sighed, "It looks like Captain Chrom is having a disagreement with Robin."

"Yes..." Frederick mused, "Milord is probably having one of those days, you know..."

The two watched the fighting men in silence as the sound of swords clashing echoed through the forest.

Sumia then threw a small pouch of coins on the ground saying, "All in for the captain."

Frederick stared at Sumia before throwing in his own share of money.

"I'm going for the tactician, milady."

* * *

Chrom breathed heavily. This is it. The final blow of the duel.

He raised his sword over his head and was suddenly knocked off of his feet.

"What in the name of Naga?!" he bellowed. Turning to see what had hit him, he sees Frederick standing over him. "Frederick!" he yelled in disbelief, "What in the blazes are you doing?!"

"Forgive me milord, it's just that…" he trailed off rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What Frederick? What?"

"Sumia and I were betting on which one of you two will win the duel, I…Betted on the tactician."

"Hell yeah Frederick!" Robin gave him a toothy grin while struggling to get up from the ground. "Way to sabotage the duel!"

"Don't worry Captain Chrom! I betted on you!" Chrom turned to see Sumia standing next to him with an outstretched hand. He accepted the hand pulling himself up to his feet and sees Robin being carried by Frederick

"Ugh.. Thanks Freddy boy." Robin groaned.

"You're quite welcome." Feederick replied. Robin then looked at Chrom.

"Well, I guess the duel is technically a draw since none of us yielded, get knocked unconscious, or died," he stuck out his hand to Chrom, "Good game."

Chrom shook the tactician's hand, "Well fought my friend."

Robin then flicked Chrom's nose.

Chrom jerked back and growled at Robin, again.

Frederick then carried Robin towards the infirmary tent and Robin shouted, "REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT IMPROVING THE ARMY, CHROM?!"

"I SAID, YOU'RE DOING NONE OF THAT!" Chrom replied.

"TOO BAD CHROMY BOY! I'M STILL GONNA DO IT!" Robin then laughed maniacally until he disppeared into the infirmary tent.

"Man," Sumia shook her head, "He looks drunk."

"That's because he _is_ drunk," Chrom sighed, "Drank five fucking glasses of whiskey, I'm surprised that it didn't kill him, let alone give him the strength to duel."

Sumia yawned.

"Oh boy," she turned around and began to walk back to her tent. "Goodnight captain."she waved.

"Goodnight Sumia." Chrom replied as he began to trudge back to his tent.

Looking at the broken door, he sighed.

"I'll get Kellam to fix it tomorrow." he muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's it for Chapter two! Ugggh, I'm so bad at writting fighting scen** **es!**

 **Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Also, I couldn't believe that I got three follows, two reviews, and one favorite on this fanfic already! Thank you guys so so much for the support** **!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Delicate Sisters

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for not posting for awhile. I kinda got lazy over the weekend, procrastinated on this chapter, and school is eating up the time for me to write this fic. But don't worry, I'm baaaack! (Well, sorta.)**

 **Anyway, I hope that you guys will enjoy this next chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem or Fire Emblem Awakening. Nintendo owns them. So does Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Delicate Sisters**

Lissa sat in Robin's tent staring at the vacant desk in front of her. She wondered why she was summoned to the tent. Does Robin want to teach her a new strategy to heal her fellow comrades? Or was it because of her latest blunder, being cornered by Grimleal ax men? She would've been hacked to death if it weren't for Maribelle, who went psychotic and started to blugeon the enemies to death with her parasol.

Lissa rubbed her fingers against the fabric of her skirt feeling the smooth silky surface while she ponders on her thoughts.

Robin is an enigma to her. The man with white hair who gives them commands like he was born to be a commander. He also wields his sword and tomes with such amazing skill, it's as if he's also been fighting for his entire life!

Lissa thinks back through her memories and remembers what the Shpeherds were like back then with Chrom in command instead of Robin.

It was horrific.

Chrom and his fellow soldiers would usually immediately charge into battle without assessing the battlefield. Chrom has enough sense in his wild mind to keep Lissa and the other healers in the back of the frontlines to heal injured comrades.

The worst battle Lissa has ever been in was a fight against Plegian soldiers. The enemy acted aboriginal as they fought Chrom's forces with brutal force.

Lissa had to heal many disturbing wounds, but the worst was her brother's arm. Chrom recieved a wound so severe that it cut almost straight through the elbow. There was so much blood that Henry went insane and started _drinking_ the blood.

Lissa shuddered at the ancient memory and heard a shout outside the tent. Lissa turned around, faced the wooden door and watched the door curiously. What's going on outside?

A few moments passed and the door suddenly erupted in a colossal fireball. A blast of heat slapped Lissa in the face as she let out a shriek, flinching at pieces of burning wood brushed past her face.

The flames died down and the smoke began to settle down. In the place where the door once stood, is Robin. Lissa stared at him with her mouth hanging open, awestruck at his dramatic entrance.

Robin stepped in, kicking aside a destroyed table and taking his seat in his desk. The tactician wrapped his hands together and smiled at the dumbfounded princess.

"Glad you can make it, Lissa." Lissa coughed and looked down at her boots.

"Why did you call me here?" She asked. Robin leaned back in his chair and pulled out a pipe.

"I called you here to improve you." He replied.

"What do you mean by 'improve'?"

"Just to make you a better person for this pathetic army your brother created." Robin shrugged as he smoked the drugs in his pipe.

"Hey!" Lissa scowled. "Chrom's army isn't pathetic!"

Robin raised an eyebrow and eyed the young woman. He sighed and leaned forward.

"Look Lissa, your brother is a great guy. It's just that he's an idiot sometimes." He stood up, made his way towards an empty corner of the tent and began to unfold a small room divider. "I don't blame him for making the wrong decisions. I mean, the only thing he excels at is sword fighting. But that doesn't make him a genius."

Lissa watched Robin straighten out the panels of the divider and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's with the room divider?" She asks. Robin looked at her and let out a small chuckle.

"I'll answer that question if you agree to help me fulfill my request." LIssa hesitated, unsure about the consequences of her answer to the tactician's request. "Look, Lissa," Robin began, "I'm doing this for your own good and for the good of this army, I _want_ to build up this army, not destroy it."

Lissa stared at her boots and finally made up her mind.

"Ok..." she mumbled. Robin jumped up with jubilant excitement.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Lissa by her hand and dragged her out of the tent.

* * *

"Um.. Robin?"

The princess glanced nervously at the dagger the tactician had in possession. "What are you doing with that dagger?"

Robin glanced at the blade.

"Oh, y'know, I'm gonna make you heal me. Just like THIS!" Thrusting the blade down on his shoulder, the tactician grunted in pain and dragged the blade out of his body.

Drops of crimson poured out of his body painting the ground in a dark shade of red.

Lissa gasped and suddenly felt faint. Her hands trembled as she raised her stave. The healing stave began to glow in a soft aurora and Robin sighed as the pain began to ebb away.

Suddenly, a hot flash of pain returned to him and he gritted his teeth.

"Why did you stop!?" Robin hissed. Lissa dropped her head and slumped on the ground.

"I-I kinda freak out if I see too much blood.." She mumbled, "It's kinda another reason why Chrom calls me 'delicate'."

Robin glanced at her and sat down next to her, despite the wound has re-opened and more blood gushed out.

"Hey, it's ok Lissa," he began softly. The princess looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"OF COURSE IT'S FUCKING NOT!" Lissa shrank away from Robin, terrified of the sudden rage in his voice. "HOW CAN YOU BE A WAR CLERIC IF YOU'RE AFRAID OF A LITTLE BLOOD?! YOU NEED TO GROW UP LISSA! BLOOD AND THUNDER!" Robin roared.

* * *

In the distant mountains, several miles away from the tactician and princess, a small young girl heard a faint, "Blood and thunder." Rage began to rise in her as she stood up, ripped her clothes off and screamed back at the voice.

"YOU DARE SHOW YOUR INSOLENCE TO ME!? THE UNBLEMISHED PHRASE OF 'BLOOD AND THUNDER!' WILL BELONG TO ME AND I ONLY! PREPARE TO BE DEVASTATED AND SLAUGHTERED ME! N-"

The young girl suddenly realized that she was completely stark naked despite the undergarments she was wearing in the clearing.

"Oh d-dear!" she mumbled to herself, "I-if Brady were to see m-me like this..."

"Noire?"

"Eep! Brady? Is that you? D-don't come! I-I'm doing something! I-I'm uh..."

"What are you doing?"

Noire heard the young man make his way towards the clearing and despite her protests, Brady entered the clearing only to be knocked unconscious by her.

* * *

Robin had so many wounds around his body that if you were to count how many wounds there were, you'd hit triple digits.

"What's the point of healing you if you're gonna stab yourself again and again?" Lissa asked.

Robin didn't reply for he was in agony.

A few more hours passed by as the tacitician continued to stab himself whilst the princess kept on healing him. No progress was made for the princess occasionally vomited due to the stench of Robin's blood, which was spreading all over the clearing.

"Ugh," Robin muttered, "You know what? Forget it, it's a waste of my time and of my blood."

"Don't worry! You're blood's not being wasted, nya ha!" a voice cackled.

"No Henry, please, not now." Robin groaned. Henry appeared with a wagon full of jars with blood inside them. Robin looked up to find the crimson liquid sloshing in the jars and his right eye twitched.

"Th-that's my blood?" he whispered. Henry nodded eagerly, while rubbing his hands together.

"I'm collecting blood from everybody in the Shepherds!" he announced. "After I finish collecting all of your blood, I'll use it to try to summon demons and underworldly terrors! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Henry continued to cackle maniacally until Robin hit his head with the hilt of the dagger.

"I think we should go back to camp now." Robin ventured.

"Y-yeah..." Lissa trembled at the thought of Henry using their blood to summon demons and creatures from the underworld.

"Oh, by the way Robin, the camp's being attacked right now as we speak." Henry snickered.

Robin snapped his head towards the dark mage and slapped him across the face.

"Why didn't you get me when the fight started?!" he screamed. Henry grinned and rubbed the welt on his face.

"I was gonna, but I saw your blood and I got _excited_. I started to collect your blood and put them in these jars!" he replied patting the glass jars.

Lissa vomited.

Robin sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"Let's hurry before Chrom makes the whole army die." he muttered. The three then took off into the forest to help aid their comrades.

* * *

"Too late."

Chrom stood triumphantly on a pile of dead Risen bodies with Falchion impaled on the skull of a Risen archer.

Robin stared in awe, finding that no Shepherd has been injured in battle whatsoever. Chrom stepped down and flicked Robin's nose.

"Looks like the Shepherds didn't need you, Commander Robin." The tactician stood like a hypnotized chicken staring at the aftermath of the battle.

"Um, Robin?" No response. Chrom waved his arms in front of him, trying to get his attention. But Robin made no move to wave the prince away.

"It's getting late milord," Frederick stated, "Perhaps we should retire to our bds now." he said while picking up a shell-shocked Robin. Chrom shook his head.

"You go Frederick, I'm going to take a walk."

"Would you like me to accompany you, milord?"

"No, something is troubling me right now and... I would like to be alone."

"As you wish, milord."

"Thank you, Frederick."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! End of chapter three.**

 **I kinda feel like this chapter has been poorly written because there wasn't really any initial humor and the story also jumps around from one topic to another. Oh well...** **You be the judge! Also, some future kids make cameos! Yay!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Here's a (huge) bonus for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

The night was clear tonight, and Chrom is alone.

He slowly walked through the forest thinking about the battle today. This battle was much more successful than the other ones he has commanded. Yet, there was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. It was a tugging sensation and Chrkm felt as if he was being followed.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap.

Falchion flew out of his sheath and the prince whipped his head sids to side. He listened closely, trying to pick up anymore sounds.

All he heard was the chriping of the crickets.

Putting back Falchion in his sheath, his ears picked up the sound of another sword being drawn. Looking up, he sees a figure in the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you?" he asked in a loud voice, "Come out! Reveal yourself!"

A small young man in blue clothing with a blue mask covering his eyes, walked out and pointed his sword at Chrom.

"You..." Chrom breathed. His hand drifted towards Falchion.

"Calm down," the man spoke in a commanding tone, "I'm saving your life, from _him._ " he pointed his sword at the bushes near him.

"Um..." Nothing came from the bushes, "Is this some sort of joke?" Chrom asked.

Suddenly, without warning, the bushes rustled and an assassin lunged out, sword slashing at Chrom.

Chrom's life flashed before his eyes. It started when he was a baby, being introduced to Ylisstol by his parents with a crowd cheering for the Exalt's newborn child.

Then, Chrom was eight. His father was teaching him the history of their family in the castle's library. It was all interesting to Chrom. Lissa was four during that time, and Emmeryn was fifteen. They would all enjoy playing tag or hide-and-seek around the castle during those times.

Chrom was twelve. His mother has passed away during a breakout of a deadly illness during that time. The whole kingdom mourned along with them for the dead queen. Chrom's father would spend most of his time in his own bedroom, continuously mourning for his dead wife, barely coming to meetings, and barely being there for his children.

Chrom was seventeen. His father still has heartaches for his dead wife but, he can now face the world with more confidence in himself. Chrom was happy to have his father back. The two now train together in sparring matches and travel through Ylisse. Those were the best years of his life.

Chrom was twenty-one. His father has recieved the Fire Emblem, and was told to guard it with his life. Chrom's father would lead his children to his office to gaze upon the powerful ancient shield for hours. One day though, when Chrom went to visit him, the office doors were locked. Chrom was confused why his father would lock his office doors. His father told him that he wanted "to be safe" and kept the Fire Emblem locked inside his office. Things got even stranger overtime. Chrom's father now confines his children in their bedrooms ar a certain time. Things went downhill when Lissa accidentally dropped a coin and the gold coin rolled underneath the office doors. During that time, the doors to the office were unlocked and Lissa wandered into the office. Chrom's father slapped Lissa and ordered her to stay away from his office. Then, one night, Chrom was found next to the office doors and his father drew the Exalted Falchion, forcing Chrom to fight against his own father. It turned out that Chrom's father was under so much pressure from protecting the Fire Emblem, that he went mad and couldn't even trust his own children. Chrom killed his father that night. A single strike to the heart of his own father. While his father died, guilt poured into his heart, and passing the burden his father once held to his sister.

Emmeryn was twenty-eight and took the oath of becoming the new Exalt of Ylisse. She was a pacifist for most of her job. After Chrom killed their father, Emmeryn vowed to avoid unecessary violence at all costs.

All of this flashed through Chrom's mind. Right now when he is now twenty-four years old. About to die from the hands of the unknown when suddenly, a spurt of blood spattered onto his face. Chrom thought that he was dead, but he looks up to see the assassin crumbling to the ground with a pool of blood spreading around him.

"I hope that this proof will suffice?" the masked swordsman prompted gravely.

Chrom nodded slowly, his brain processed slowlg due to the shock he was going through.

Another assassin jumped out, slashing his sword. The swordsman turned around, only to trip on the fallen assassin's sword. The blade cut the mask in half, shattering pieces of metal. The swordsman yelped in surprise and long blue hair unraveled from thin air.

Chrom growled and ran towards the assassin and cut him down in a single slash with Falchion. Once the man has fallen to the ground, Chrom sheathed his sword and looked up in surprise.

"Y-you're a woman..." he stammered. The girl let out a small huff.

"And quite the actress too. I'm surprised you haven't noticed that until _now_."

The earth let out a deep rumble, shaking the ground violently.

"We should go now, hurry!" Chrom nodded and disappeared into the forest along with his newfound companion.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Chrom finally met his future daughter (not really). Anyway, this last part turned out so serious and, you get to sort of find out about Chrom's family in this fic!**

 **I promise, the fic will get funnier throughout time.**

 **Lol, I should've made the bonus section as another chapter...**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See y'all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**A/N: Greetings everyone! I'm back to bring you guys another fun-filled, hilarious, and totally inappropriate chapter!**

 **I thank you all so much for the favs and follows! I'm also going to try to update more frequently with (maybe) longer chapters for all of you peeps to read. I might even start shipping.**

 **If you have a request about which character you would like me to ship with, leave your suggestion in the reviews section or PM me! Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this and constructive criticism are always welcomed!** **Happy reading!**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem or Fire Emblem Awakening. Nintendo owns them. So does Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Nightmares**

Robin felt the dark inky blackness smother itself against his pale skin.

Everything was dark and he didn't know why. _Am I dead?_ He wondered. The thick darkness slid around his body as if he was completely submurged in oil. Robin tried to wave his arms or call for help but all he could manage was a muffled, "Mmmlrggrrfff."

The oily substance began to slide into his clothes and he began to scream internally. It felt horrendous. The darkness seemed to slide in and out of his clothes and tighten around parts of his body. The darkness went into his mouth and inside his body. Robin felt it go from his throat, all the way to his intestines.

Robin started to go into shock until a booming voice shook the premise.

 _"You got a nice body."_

Robin's mind froze and he wondered what the hell the voice was talking about.

 _"Do you work out?"_ The tactician felt his lips loosen and he drew a deep breath.

"Where the hell am I?" The voice let out a deep hearty laugh.

 _"Oh my mistake, I'm sorry for the dim lighting, can you please wait while I go through your body again?"_

"Wait, WHAT!?" _Too_ late. Robin's body was filled to the brim of the thick liquid and it violently shook in his body. His limbs uncontrollably lashed out side to side. He felt his strength ebb away as his body contorted and jerked with multiple spasms. Finally, his limbs fell limp and he crashed onto the nonexisting ground with his body twitching feebly.

 _This is it._ Robin thought miserably, _I'm gonna die right here, right now. Goodbye cruel, vicious, stupid, and soon to be killed world._

 _"Hold on! I didn't say that you can die."_

Robin felt strength refill his body until he was able to stand without wobbling. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit room and sees...

"What the _hell?!_ " Sitting in a chair is a man with silver white hair. His large robe brushed the ground with Plegian patterns embroidered on them. A table was set and an empty cjair rests besides the man. A bottle of wine has been poured into two glasses. The man's face looked almost exactly like Robin's, except for the purple aura which glowed in a dark poisonous purple around his body. The man had a crooked grin fixed on his face. He opened his mouth to speak and his voice amplified throughout the room.

 _"Hey Robin."_ The man greeted. He gestured to the empty chair. _"Why don't you have a glass of wine with me?"_ Robin slowly stepped towards his look alike and slowly sat down in his chair. He eyed the man with caution and accepted the glass of wine from the man's hand. He sipped the wine and observed the dark crimson liquid while he shot looks at his current companion. _"Why so scared Robin?"_ The tactician set the glass on the table and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want from me? And why the fuck do you look exactly like me?!" The man grabbed Robin's right hand and Robin tried to jerk back. The man started to rip his glove off his right hand to expose a purple mark with six daunting eyes.

The mark of Grima.

Robin gritted his teeth and glared at the man who also revealed the same mark on his right hand.

 _"Robin,"_ he began, _"I'm you and you are me."_

"Well I feel damn different than you! You-you son of a bitch!"

The other Robin shook his head.

 _"There's just one difference,"_ he pointsd at Robin's heart, _"Your heart is a vessel for me to enter the world. Your body will be my body to take control of, then I shall take control of the world."_ He then took a long nice drink from his glass and pointed to the mark on Robin's right hand. _"That's my mark right there, yessire. I am the one."_ Robin's eye twitched as he put two and two together.

"No fucking way," he started to scream internally again. Grima chuckled multiple times.

 _"Yes child, I am **THE ONE! BWAHHAHAHHHAAAAAAA!**_ " Robin quickly drained his glass and shot up from his chair.

"Well, I think it's time for me to- HUAAGGHHGHGHH!" An explosion of light brown vomit spewed out of Robin's mouth, Grima put his hands on Robin and began to pat him gently.

 _"Let it all out, just let it all out,"_ Robin's face exploded with vomit and streaked the ground with chunky bits of mystery meat. _"That's it, just let it all out."_

* * *

After an hour or so, Robin sat in a chair with his mouth half open. Grima placed a trash can next to him in case of vomit and checked on Robin every so often to make sure he was ok.

" _You feeling alright?"_ Grima asked. Robin nodded weakly and gave a small weak cough.

"Can I go now? I think Chrom is trying to wake me up."

* * *

The Shepherds gathered around Robin taking turns to wake him up. It was nighttime and many of them have tried slapping him awake. Sully has tried screaming at Robin while Kellam sat on his face. Frederick used an air horn which woke up some Risen and Chrom has thrown the sleeping tactician ove a cliff.

None of the methods worked and Robin miraculously slept through all of that. Chrom shook his head and turned to Lucina.

"You may impale him." Lucina grinned like a madwoman and drew Parallel Falchion.

* * *

 _"Sure, go back Robin. I'll see you soon."_ Grima answered Robin and waved him off.

Robin fell back onto his bed and opened his eyes to discover a woman trying to stab him. He let out a shriek.

"Time out!" he screamed. Time froze and Robin sighed in relief. He looked up to observe the woman who was trying to kill him. Long blue hair and a small form but very well built. Robin pulled out the script and looked at it. "Wait a minute, what the hell?! The author messed up the setting!" Suddenly the setting shifted into Robin's room inside the castle in Ylisse. "There we go!" Robin then yelled, "Time in!" And time resumed like normal.

Lucina felt her sword go through canvas sheets and she jerked back in surprise. Chrom turned around, shocked to find his tactician one step ahead of him.

"What the hell...?" Chrom began but was interrupted by a harsh slap to the face. Henry swung in from the open window of the bedroom and began to stroke the welt on Chrom's face.

"Lucina!" Robin roared. The princess jumped and dropped her sword. "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING?!" Lucina turned towards Robin and let out a scoff.

"You were in a very deep sleep amd every attempt to awaken you was futile. So I decided to help you wake up with pain." Falchion glinted in the moonlight reflecting Lucina's grin.

"By stabbing me with a big ass TOOTHPICK?!"

"Don't you DARE CALL FALCHION A TOOTHPICK!" Lucina shot back. She paused while cradling the legendary blade. "Oh no!" Lucina widened her eyes in panic. "The Exalt! She will get killed if we don't stop the assassination, hurry!" Chrom followed her with Henry clinging onto his face and Robin shook his head, trudging after the two blueheads.

* * *

A tall sorcerer blows open the castle's doors and steps inside with assassins. He swingd out his arms, directing where each pawn is to be placed on the chessboard. The man let out a small chuckle,

"First we checkmate the Exalt, then we take my son back." he explained to the assassins. "Rob-rob is coming home." he purred while holding a chewed-up pacifier. "Yesss," he hissed, "Validar is here to take you to Uncle Grima."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of Chapter 4! Sorry if it felt sort of rushed cause I typed this chapter straight from what ideas came to my mind.**

 **Anyways, I kinda want to ship LucinaXRobin but I feel that people will complain that the shil is being too overused. Also, I kinda want a NoireXBrady ship too. If you have a request or an idea, leave it in a review or PM me!**

 **I'm also thinking about writing an AU fic with Lucina as the main character. What do you think?**

 **Also, Lucina's birthday is today! Yay! Happy birthday Lucy! ;v; I will be writing a chapter for her birthday which will be posted skmetime at night or maybe in the afternoon (we'll see!)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you guys in probably less than 24 hours or so!**


	5. Chapter 5: Birth

A/N: **Welcome to a special edition of Robin in Command.**

 **I know that I'm nearly two weeks late for Lucina's birthday. Dang it... Anyways, please don't burn me! There were things that got in the ways such as, school, laziness, and projects! I'm so so so so sorry for not posting anything at all! Please forgive me! Please...?**

 **I hope that you will enjoy reading about Lucina's birthday and remember: I'm taking requests for ships. Request in the reviews section or PM me! Don't worry, I don't bite. I actually suck my victims whole (jk lol). Request meh a ship and I'll write it in one chapter. One ship per chapter.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem or Fire Emblem Awakening. Nintendo owns them. So does Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Birth**

Lucina sleeps soundly in her bed in the castle. Bright sunlight streamed in through her window, illuminating the sides of her bed. It was just another morning for the princess. Faint sounds of clanging echoed through her door and she stirred. A loud crash erupted and ripped Lucina from slumber. She let out a soft moan and opened her eyes to see light pierce her eyes. Strands of blue hair hung in fron of her face and she pulled herself to a sitting position on her bed. Lucina wore a simple dark blue nightgown over her thin, muscular body. Her armor lays on a wooden chair next to her tunic and cape. The Parallel Falchion lays mounted on the wall in its leather sheath, waiting to be worn on the princess of Ylisse.

Lucina was unaware of the noises which had woken her and she slides out of her nightgown. The clothing crumples onto the floor and she covers herself with a towel. The princess takes a bucket od warm watee and pours it into an empty tub along with some bath salts, filling the bathroom with a sweet aroma. She then dips herself into the warm water and rests into a bed of comfort and soap.

An explosion rocks the room snapping Lucina out of her relaxing bath. She jolts up and looks outside a window to find smoke billowing out of the west side of the castle. Quickly, after scrubing herself, she quickly dresses herself in her usual attire and belts Falchion around her waist. Lucina makes a beeline to the door of her bedroom and yanked it open, only to be met by a wall of smoke. The bluehead panicked and covered her mouth as she made her way throughout the castle.

When she reached the mess hall, she finds almost all of the Shepherds, smoking some sort of substance from a tube. Most of them sat lazily, some were passed out on the ground giggling madly while they were unconscious. Others were drinking heavily, and her father was spewing out smoke like a smoke machine. Lucina stared at Chrom, who blew smoke rings and opened her mouth to speak.

"What in Naga's name is going on!?" Chrom slowly turned his head and gave her a crooked grin.

"Eeeyy, look who it is!" Robin turned to see the princess and gave her a foul smile.

"Well it looks like the birthday girl is awake." Lucina paused.

"Wait, today is my birthday?" She scratched her head and played with the hilt of Falchion wondering about what day it was.

"Yeeeee..." Henry stumbled around the hall with a huge grin and crashed into a wall making a large dent. The bluehead stared at the fallen dark mage and wandered outside of the mess hall, still confused.

* * *

The only Shepherds who weren't acting drunk where Sumia, Nowi, Cordelia, Lissa, Olivia, Ricken, some of the future kids, and Cherche. They were all busy planning for Lucina's birthday party and were now setting up for a big surprise party.

Cordelia supervised her co-workers while barking orders at them. Lissa and Nowi scrambled around the castle to decorate but Nowi got caught in some streamers and is now a huge dragon, thrashing to free herself from her paper prison.

Lissa has burned three cakes and is now on her fourth batter. She furiously mixed in ingredients while adding more into the batter. Sumia is baking pies and has baked over a hundred of them. She was relentless.

Noire is also helping around the kitchen. She quietly fixed a salad, cooked a roast, and baked dozens of loaves of bread. Brady stole some bites from Noire which irritated her at first. But when she found Brady stealing another piece of bread, she screamed, "BLOOD AND THUNDER!" And chased him off with her arrows.

Ricken is sorting out tomes for a big finale at the end of the day. These specific tomes were called"firework tomes" by Anna. Ricken had to pay an insane four hundred thousand pieces of gold for the tomes but, he decided that it was woth it for the princess of Ylisse.

Olivia vigorously practiced a dance routine and was passing out from dehydration and physical exertion while Cherche delivered things from one place to another while riding on Minerva, who has explosive diarrhea. Every minute or so, Minerva would be shooting things out of her butt and coating the ground or _someone_ with wyvern feces. Every one of those Shepherd worked quickly with somewhat disastrous results, but they persevered to the end to help make the party perfect.

Cordelia had just finished yelling at Owain, who destroyed a table in the Grand Hall where the party was to be held in, due to his sword hand becoming uncontrollable when footsteps echoed through the hall, leading to the party room.

"Cordelia?" Lucina's voice floated through the doorway.

Both Cordelia and Osain froze and Owain threw his sword, implaing the door.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?!" the princess yelped. Owain then launched himself against the door preventing Lucina from coming in. "Cordelia! Are we being attacked?!" Owain struggled to restrain Lucina while Cordelia yelled in reply nervously,

"Uh! N-no we aren't! Evrything's fine!" she stuttered. Owain grunted ast the door continued to rumble from underneath him.

Without warning, Falchion's blade jutted out from the door, nearly impaling itself into Owains body. The young swordsman screamed in terror, for fear of being stabbed and quickly opened the door to tackle Lucina. Cordelia then rushed in and shut the door while Lucina screamed in panic from Owain's flying body which hit her. The pegasus knight slid down the door and let out a sigh of relief now assured that Lucina didn't see what was in the grand hall. Muffled screams came from the door and a loud crash echoed through the hall behind the door. Cordelia heard Owain's voice speaking to Lucina calmly and then a thud followed. Owain then opened the door next to Cordelia and said,

"I knocked her out." The readhead sighed and got up from the ground.

"Let's just carry her back to her room shall we?" Cordelia proposed. The swordsman nodded in agreement and lifted the limp arms of the princess of Ylisse while Cordelia carried her legs. The two made it to Lucina's room and dumped her on her bed.

* * *

Chrom is making a cake for her daughter. Robin had offered some drugs in the form of white powder to be baked in.

"Lucy's gonna love this!" Chrom giggled. Robin had introduced to some of the Shepherds, a type of strange leaf which can ease stress and give them pleasure. After trying out the leaf, half of the Shepherds were laying on the ground moaning with pleasure and happily puffed on their pipes and making smoke rings. Robin drained his drink and smashed the glass into a pile of sprakling crystals.

"Hee hee hee!"

Cordelia smelled smoke, a different kind of smoke. It smelled- like... She didn't know how to conjure it up in her mind. The pegasus knight saw smoke coming out of the mess hall and decided to observe.

"What the hell?!" Cordelia stands in utter shock as her eyes discover that the Shepherds were acting drunk. The Exalt turns to see her and gives her a loose smile.

"How ya doin' Cordy?"

"Chrom, what the hell is going on?" Chrom looked around and smiled again.

"We jus' chillin'." Cordelia facepalmed and noticed a dark brown cake with a lot of white powder ontop of it.

"What is that?" Robin poured some more whit powder on the cake and replied.

"A cake for Lucy."

"You don't need to make a cake for her, we already made one." The grandmaster smashed another glass cup and screamed,

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO." He grabbed the cake and began to stroke the spongy surface of the cake.

"You can't do this, we already planned for Lucina's birthday, we already spent a good deal of energy and time to celebrate." Chrom frowned and spoke back in a slurred tone,

"Then we'll celebrate Lucy's birthday before you!"

"NO! You shan't!"

"Oh yes we will.. High-five Rob!" Robin and Chrom gave eavch other high-fives while Cordelia leaves the room with a worried face and leaves to find her co-workers and to warn them about an upcoming threat which could ruin Lucina's birthday party and their hard work.

* * *

Lucina moaned and stirred. Her head pounded in a steady painful beat. She raised her head with slow groggy movements and looked around. She felt that this place was familiar to her, it's her bedroom, of course! The princess then slumped back onto her bed, her body refusing to move from her comfy sheets.

"Lucina? Are you awake?" Lucina opens her eyes to find Sumia looking over her with a worried face. The princess wanted to let her mother know that she was fine but all that came out was,

"Huuurrrr?" Sumia sighed and gave her yet another worried face.

"I'll help you up, ok?" Lucina felt herself being dragged from her bed nd onto the floor. She made no action to fend off her mother and did not notice that her mouth was leaving a trail of drool.

* * *

Cordelia scrambled around the castle, making last-minute checks on the party rooms. She had finished checking others and she is now on her way to check on the Grand Hall where most of the party will be taking place. Cordelia reached the doors, took a deep breath, and pushed thw doors open.

The Grand Hall radiated a majestic glow as the pegasus knight gazed at the room with sheer awe. Banners hung from each side of the Grand Hall with the Mark of Naga imprinted on each of the banners. Flowers were placed carefully on each side to articulate a perfect, symmetrical feel to it as one enters the Grand Hall. A massive buffet of food had been laid out, tables overflowing with freshly made food, still hot. The main centerpiece is the cake. A magnificent white cake with white pearls and blue and white flowers surrounding the cake in a bouquet of icing. The main centsrpiece of the cake is a chocolate carving of Falchion, impaled inside the cake from the top.

Cordelia let out a small sigh of relief, happy to find that nothing was sabotaged from the drugged Shepherds. Giving the room one last glance, she turned and left the Grand Hall, shutting the double doors behind her.

The glass from the windows gleamed through the room with the lazy orange color bathing the room in a soft glow. Silence filled the room as everything appeared to be frozen in time.

"I think she's gone now," Robin and Henry materialized from thin air, an invisibility spell wearing off of the two magical men. In their hands was an exact replica of the cake, except it was full of drugs.

Robin quickly swept the room with a tome to reveal any traps which the pegasus knight may have hidden. Luckily for the grandmaster, nothing sprang up or attacked him. He quickly waved at Henry to come to his location. Unfortunately, Henry thought that Robin wanted him to throw the cake at him. So with a heave and a ho, and a mighty throw, the cake flew though the air.

"Ah.. Shit..."

* * *

Lucina is enjoying her birthday party so much that she was actually smiling for the fifth time in her life. Olivia had provided enjoyable entertainment with her splendid dance routine. She gracefully danced, her body flowing like water, obtaining a plethora of applause and roses. The food was fairly fresh due to it not being covered, but who cares? Noire's cooking and Sumia's pies had filled the bellies of the Shepherss without any complaint said.

"Gregor likes quiet girl's food!" the large swordsman boomed. Draining his wooden tankard, he belched and smashed the wooden mug against the marble table, which broke into tiny splinters of wood.

Henry was feeding his dead crows with bones and pieces of meat while Noire quietly nibbled on some bread. Cordelia was happily chatting with Cherche and Sumia while drinking some wine and almost getting drunk. Virion kept on trying to feed Sully pieces of food while Sully kept on slapping the fork out of the archer's hand. Nowi and Lissa happily munched on pies and drank Southtown soup. Robin were sitting on the corners of the tables constantly eating and rubbing their hands evily. Frederick had bear jerky.

All of the rest of the Shepherds feasted and drank merrily while constantly talking on this fine occasion. Lucina glanced at her father, who also looked back, and gave him a small, thin smile. Chrom smiled back and stood up with his glass of wine in his hand. He picked up a fork and began to rap on the glass. The noise rang out and the Shepherds became silent.

"Thank you all, for coming to celebrate my daughter's birthday," the Exalt began. A round of applause rose and Lucina blushed a little. "It had been many long and hard years for us. We had to save the world and Ylisse from being destroyed, _three times_." Everyone nodded solemnly as they remembered those who gave their lives for the three wars they had all fought in. "But now, if it weren't for Lucina here, we all would've been dead!" Chrom grinned at his daughter and she gave an embarrassed smile. "So all in all, I think we all owe Lucina our gratitude for saving us from Grima. Give it up for the princess of Ylisse!" Everyone cheered and applauded while Cordelia and Frederick carried the cake to Lucina. Echoes of, "Wows!" and "Woah!" spread through the table as everyone marveled at the large towering cake with candles lit, bright enough to light a whole room. Then came the terrible singing of happy birthday. Gregor roared and practically destroyed Henry's ears. Virion sang in a horribly high-pitched voice, so high that it broke ten glasses of wine. Frederick stayed silent.

Lucina then blew out the candles and pulled out the chocolate carving of Falchion. After taking a bite, her eyes widened and her limbs went slack. Cordelia snapped her head towards the princess and looked at her with large shocked eyes. Then Lucina spoke:

"Hhhuuuurrrr... Hiya bruthas, how are ye?" Robin and Henry gave each other high-fives and both cackled manically. They both then literally flew out of the Grand Hall and into the night.

And that my friends, is how drugs can ruin a birthday party.

Especially a royal one. Because, there was a surpise drug test and all of the Shepherds failed which resulted in jailing all of them.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's how 420 came to be.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank those who followed, faved, and reviewed this story! This really means a lot to me!**

 **I might put this fic on a hiatus but, we'll have to see if I can write a chapter or more later on.**

 **Anyways(dang I'm using this word too much), I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
